looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Warner Bros. Animation
Warner Bros. Animation is a recent incarnation of the animation studio that produced the classic Looney Tunes. Founded in 1980 by Hal Geer, it creates cartoons mainly for television, and their work not only includes new shows for the Looney Tunes characters (Duck Dodgers, The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries) but also animation featuring the DC Comics characters and Hanna-Barbera properties (since both companies were bought by Warner's; the latter through Turner Entertainment). Prior to the establishment of Warner Bros. Animation, animated shows by Warner Bros. were distributed instead by WB's own television distribution company Warner Bros. Television Distribution. For years the opening logo for the company since 1993 was a modern-design Bugs Bunny in a suit and a bowtie, munching on a carrot and leaning on the Warner Bros. shield with one hand, with a sky blue background. This logo was also used for feature films coming from Warner Bros. Family Entertainment. Initially closing variants of the logo for animated TV shows use the company's name (Warner Bros. Animation) from 1980-1992. From 1993-2003 the company's name temporary changed to Warner Bros. Television Animation before finally reverting back to Warner Bros. Animation since late-2003. In November 2008, Warners created a new opening logo to debut with Batman: The Brave and the Bold. The new logo features a much more early-1940s style Bugs, again eating a carrot but this time without the suit and tie, leaning on the shield with his back, with a red background and the "Presents" at the bottom of the shield. The closing variant has the normal Warner Bros. Animation logo with the "A Time Warner Company" byline at the bottom of the shield over a red background. As of 2011, this opening logo is rarely seen on the company's animated TV shows. These logos were retired in 2015. In 2015, a new logo was introduced, using a stylized version of the red WB shield as seen in Looney Tunes CGI-animated theatrical shorts with the "Animation" text at the bottom of the shield. WBA's new theatrical counterpart is Warner Animation Group. Looney Programming #''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (1990-1992) #''Taz-Mania'' (1991-1993) #''The Plucky Duck Show'' (1992) #''Animaniacs (1993-1998) #The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' (1995-2000) #''Pinky and the Brain'' (1995-1998) #''Freakazoid! (1995-1997) #Road Rovers'' (1996-1997) #''Histeria! (1998-2000) #Pinky, Elmyra, & The Brain'' (1998-1999) #''Baby Looney Tunes'' (2002-2005) #''Duck Dodgers'' (2003-2005) #''Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2007) #The Looney Tunes Show'' (2011-2014) #''New Looney Tunes'' (since 2015) #''Looney Tunes Cartoons'' (since 2019) #''Tooned Out'' (since 2020) #''Animaniacs'' (since 2020) Looney Direct-to-Video Releases *''Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation'' (1992) *''Steven Spielberg Presents Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish'' (1999) *''Tweety's High-Flying Adventure'' (2000) *''Baby Looney Tunes' Eggs-traodinary Adventure'' (2003) *''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas'' (2006) *''Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run'' (2015) Gallery warner-bros-animation-1960.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny Show'' (1960) warner-bros-animation-1966.jpg|''The Road Runner Show'' (1966) warner-bros-animation-1968.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show'' (1968) warner-bros-television-1969.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Hour'' (1969) Warner_Bros_Animation_1975.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show'' (1975) Warner_Bros_Animation_1976.jpg|''The Sylvester & Tweety Show'' (1976) Warner_Bros_Animation_1978_daffyduckshow.jpg|''The Daffy Duck Show'' (1978) warner-bros-animation-1979.png|''How Bugs Bunny Won the West'' (1978) Warner_Bros_Animation_1979_bugsvalentine.JPG|''Bugs Bunny's Valentine Special'' (1979) Warner_Bros_Animation_1981.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show'' (1981) warner-bros-animation-1983.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show'' (1983) warner-bros-animation-1984.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show'' (1984) warner-bros-animation-1985.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny Looney Tunes Comedy Hour'' (1985) warner-bros-animation-1986.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show'' (1986) warner-bros-animation-1990a.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show'' (1990) warner-bros-animation-1990.jpg Warner-bros-animation-unit.jpg|Opening variant (Blooper Bunny/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers) Warner_Bros_Animation_1991.JPG|Logo with Time Warner byline warner-bros-animation-1992a.jpg|Bannerless logo CsQ9nS4rJudDRVGFVKHUTw135492.png|Logo with Time Warner Entertainment byline SHELD2.jpg|Late 90s variant Warner_bros_television_animation_2001.jpg|Logo with AOL Time Warner byline Warner Bros. Animation logo.jpg|Logo with TimeWarner byline 10_looney_tunes.jpg|2008-2014 logo 1000px-Warner_Bros_Animation_Presents_2011.png|''The Looney Tunes Show'' variant WarnerCGshield.jpg|2010 CGI intro Warnerbrosfeatureanimation_01.jpg|''The Iron Giant'' variant 1000px-Wag-logo.jpg|''The Lego Movie'' variant Warner Bros. Animation (2014).png|Prototype WB Animation logo Warner_Bros_Animation.png|Alternate logo Warner_Bros._Animation_2010.jpg|Opening variant (Scooby-Doo: Abracabradoo) Warner_Bros._Animation_2011.png|Closing variant (The Looney Tunes Show) Warner_Bros.png|Another closing variant Maxresdefault.jpg|Bugs Bunny inside the shield (The Looney Tunes Show) Wbanimation.png Warner_Animation_Group_logo.jpg|Warner Animation Group shield WarnerBrosAnimationLooneyTunesRabbitsRun.PNG|Current logo Variant with WAG.png Warner_animation_group_logo_by_jarvisrama99-d9za66f.png|WAG logo with banner Warner_Animation_Group_logo.png|WAG logo without banner Category:Companies Category:Animation Studios